Shut Me Up
by SkyePrints
Summary: This is just a cute fluffy BillxDipper oneshot. Bill is being reckless and Dipper is worried about him. What will happen when Dipper tires to correct the demon? And what's with all of this weird tension?


"Don't pick up glass with your hands you idiot!" Dipper chided Bill as he hurried back from the small closet on the other side of the room. He wielded a broom and dustpan. Bill continued to kneel over the shattered black _Mystery Shack_ coffee mug, and thoroughly acted as if Dipper didn't even exist. His long tan fingers grasped piece after piece of the shards and piled them neatly in his right hand. When Bill's golden eyes finally glided over to narrow at Dipper, the 17 year old boy swallowed the lump that immediately formed in his throat as he shifted nervously, hands gripping the broom harder "Here, use this." He quickly offered the broom but Bill pursed his lips and shrugged him off.

"I got it I got it! Geeze kid calm- SHIT!" Bill winced when a piece of glass cut into his pointer finger. The cut was deep, Bill wasn't good at being delicate or gentle at the best of times so picking up pointy things wasn't the best idea. Blood pooled up from the slice and streamed down his palm. When Dipper wrinkled his brows in worry, he noticed the initial shock melt off of Bill's features and a small fascinated, even pleased smile cross from his lips up to his eyes.

Dipper quickly knelt down and moved Bill's injured hand out of the way as he took the glass from Bill's right hand. He placed it into a trashcan he had dragged from its usual place behind the cashier desk. Once all the glass was swept up, which only took a few seconds for him to accomplish in Dipper's worried state, he caught Bill's wrist of his uninjured hand and pulled him up to stand "You need to be more careful."

Bill was taller than Dipper, making for dragging the other young man up a little odd, and had a lean but muscular frame (He was too active, and antsy to be anything but). They both wore a Mystery Shack tshirt, Dipper's was a dark blue while Bill wore a soft yellow one (Ford had been helping Lee budget a bit more lately, so he bought an arrangement of colors for tshirts). Soft blonde waves framed Bill's lean, clean shaven face, and his eyes were an almost glowing molten gold. Dipper in comparison was pale with a little scruffy patch on his rounded chin, his dark brown eyes were tired, and his body was a bit on the gangly, weaker side of things.

The brunet turned away from Bill as he guided him towards the cash register, grabbing a couple tissues from the box that Stanley kept there for when the weather made his nose runny. Bill hissed when Dipper pressed the bulk of tissues to his finger, and rolled his eyes "I'm fine Pinetree."

Dipper felt himself bristle at those words and grabbed more tissues, applying more pressure than necessary to the cut as he started to wipe up the blood that had dripped down Bill's wrist. Bill physically squirmed, but before he could complain Dipper stated blandly "You're not fine." The former demon had a habit of saying he was fine when anyone close to him could obviously tell he wasn't. He wasn't sleeping, and he was so utterly restless that he did dangerous things too often for comfort. Whether it was just for the hell of it or because he didn't realize how dangerous it truly was, Dipper couldn't be sure.

"I am too. It's just a dumb cut." Bill yanked his hand back, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips at the cut as he applied his own pressure, peaking under the tissues to find it hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

Dipper shook his head and went back to the trashcan near the stand of tourist trap coffee mugs, where Bill had been dusting when he knocked the mug off the shelf. He picked up the trashcan and brought it back over to where Bill was leaning casually against the desk, watching him. "It's not just the cut. You've been reckless lately. You're in a human body now and you have to take care of yourself." Dipper explained, dropping the trashcan back in its place before facing Bill "You're not sleeping, you keep having these 'accidents'." He did airquotes and felt his chest tighten when Bill glowered at him "It was one thing to beat up a body you possessed, but you have to live with the damage you do now." And if he kept doing this, he wouldn't live much longer.

Dipper was about to continue when Bill interrupted "How do you humans say it? I don't want to hear you so.. lalalalala!" Bill covered his ears, the tissue bundled up in his left hand, still wrapped around his finger, and childishly shook his head. His hair fell around his eyes, which he squeezed tightly closed, stepping away from the desk and turning his back to Dipper.

With a frown, Dipper crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "Only kids do that." He had to shout over Bill, who turned back and released his ears only for a moment as he owlishly blinked at him "It's immature." Dipper added, hoping hearing that it wasn't normal behavior would make Bill stop. It was even more so immature because Bill was supposed to be an all knowing 1000+ year old demon bound in the form of a 20ish fleshbag.

Bill simply smirked wider and replied back "I saw your sister do it. So it can't be too immature~" Then he turned back away, covered his ears again, and continued on singing 'lalalala' at the top of his lungs. The blond demon paced around the store while Dipper tried to think of the best way to stop him. Luckily, there was no one else in the store to see this ridiculous conversation. They were settled with closing up that night.

The younger teen rolled his dark eyes and shook his head. Even at 17, Mabel wasn't exactly mature… or normal. Finally Dipper got sick of the loud onslaught of noise, and stalked over to Bill. The demon kept his back to Dipper, even as the smaller boy tried to get in front of Bill's line of sight. It was almost as if they were dancing, Dipper would take a couple steps but Bill would twist away.  
"Will you-"  
The chanting got louder.  
"Just wait-"  
Ever increasing.  
"BILL!"

He caught Bill's hands and yanked him to a stop, holding onto his wrists as he made Bill meet his eyes. With a small shake Dipper managed to shock the blonde into silence. Bill's eyes widened a bit and his head tilted to the side as he studied Dipper curiously, voice cutting off. Rarely was Dipper ever this forceful. Maybe it was because Dipper was finally not seeing Bill as an all-powerful triangle demon, and as the equal he had been forced to become. "Look. You need to care for yourself. If you don't you will get seriously hurt, and you won't like that."

"But I like pain."

With a roll of his eyes, Dipper growled and shook Bill again "You like pain, but you won't like _serious_ pain that involves a long healing process.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I just do." Dipper ground out, not sure why that even mattered in the first place.

Bill narrowed his eyes and didn't even wince when his finger started bleeding again. It was like his mind was a million miles away for a moment. Instead of getting frustrated and pulling out of Dipper's grasp, he just got a sly, suggestive smile on his lips "Is this what humans call… affection?" He raised an eyebrow curiously, and the way that his eyes narrowed made Dipper's entire face slowly glow scarlet.

Quickly Dipper released Bill's wrists and stepped back, holding his own hands up in defense "What? No. I don't know what you're talking about!" It was as if Bill had punched him directly in the stomach, he couldn't breathe and his heartbeat picked up in his temples. He tried to glare at Bill, tried to find it annoying that Bill had even put him in this situation, but he felt more like a deer caught in headlights than angry. Scared. Not angry.

"So you like me Pinetree. That's why you're so protective." The more Dipper didn't speak beyond little incoherent stutters and broke sentences, the more Bill seemed to smirk "Well? Why don't you just say it?" He spoke in a teasing, superior tone that just made Dipper want to confess less and less.

Even if Bill was totally right, which Dipper still didn't want to admit to himself, much less anyone else, the brunet wasn't about to say it. Besides, Bill didn't seem to be in a hurry to confess his own feelings, which didn't make Dipper feel any less uncomfortable sharing his. He kept shaking his head and tried to protest but his tongue felt fat and useless. Finally Dipper couldn't take Bill's stare anymore, so he resorted to doing the very thing that annoyed the living shit out of him when Mabel did it.

"I can't hear you! Lalalalala!" He backed away from Bill and caught sight of the golden eyed demons momentarily annoyed expression before Dipper turned his back to him. However, before he could walk more than 3 steps, he felt Bill's burning palm land hard on his shoulder and yank him back. He spun on his heels, and tried to sputter a protest, but before he could even suck in a breath he felt Bill nearly miss his mouth in a clumsy kiss. Their teeth clinked together at the force of the messy contact, but it barely mattered.

Dipper felt his entire body tense up. It was as if every single muscle coiled into a tight bundle of nerves. He could feel that Bill had not a single clue of what he was doing, and yet soft shivers ran down his spine as he simply sat there with their lips pressed together. After a few seconds of not moving, or breathing, or thinking, Dipper pulled back and blinked at Bill, who's cheeks were actually tinted in a blush that ran over the brim of his nose.

"Affection is actually nice." Bill whispered, averting his eyes to the floor. His eyes were actually glowing a little, they did that when he was feeling a strong emotion, usually anger. However, Dipper was pretty sure Bill wasn't angry right then. It was surprising that Bill knew how to kiss at all, but then again he had seen movies. It was their favorite pastime.

Somehow Dipper managed to flush more and cleared his throat, his hands rested on Bill's forearms, feeling his soft skin there. God his palms were sweating all over Bill's arms. "Y-Ya.." He managed to agree in a whisper. His tongue was just too dry to form coherent words.

"I want to share affection more." The demon replied, almost forcefully, as if he were annoyed by the entire situation.

"Alright." Why couldn't he form more words? Even so, Dipper nodded quickly, trying to show he really agreed with that even though he couldn't speak.

"So… boyfriends?" It looked like Bill had to think of the word for a moment before he nodded and confirmed it was the right one after saying it. He tucked his finger under Dipper's chin, tilting his eyes up so that Dipper was forced to make eye contact.

Dipper thought he might faint as he gave a small nod, and squeaked out "O-Ok.." How did this happen? When had Bill started to like him? The young teen couldn't even think of a moment where Bill showed that he was remotely interested… however, they had spent quite a bit of time together, especially once Dipper got over the fact that Bill was practically his family's captive… after they stopped him from ripping apart the universe. But that didn't help connect together how this particularly thing came to pass.

Bill nodded and smiled a kinder smile "Ok." He confirmed before continuing, a serious look reaching his eyes "I'll be more careful… because I want my fleshbag to live as long as yours."

Finally Dipper managed to take a breath, and he smiled as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bill again. He heard and felt Bill make a small noise between a sigh and a whine. Dipper used Bill's parted lips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly and deepening the kiss.

The taller blond wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and responded clumsily at first, but soon with more dominance. They backed up across the floor until Bill pressed Dipper up against the front of the counter, their bodies lining up perfectly as Bill threaded his fingers through Dipper's thick hair. The blonde's tongue overpowered the brunet's, and he traced it along the roof of the Pines' mouth. Dipper had partaken in makeout sessions before… but nothing like this. This felt more intense, and intoxicating than anything he had ever felt before.

Dipper ran his hands up Bill's chest, squeezed his broad shoulders, and then felt his way back down to Cipher's hips. The demon wore loose jeans and Dipper settled his fingers in the beltloops of the pants, pulling Bill even closer and feeling him growl in response.

After a few more moments of tasting Bill's mouth, Dipper pulled back and panted a little "One more thing…" Bill's eyes fluttered open and met Dipper's curiously, his head tilting to the side as he listened "If you do the 'lalala' thing again, I reserve the right to make you shut up by any means necessary."

Bill chuckled a little, giving a small nod "Ok.. But only if the same thing applies when you nag me."

Dipper frowned and gave a small pout "Ok well.. how will you shut me up from my oh so horrible 'nagging'?" He lifted his hands from Bill's hips and made air quotes in front of Bill's face.

Bill caught Dipper's hands and held them in one of his own, leaning down to kiss him gently. When he pulled back and Dipper was quiet, almost in a daze, Bill chuckled "I think that will work nicely."

As hard as he tried, Dipper couldn't bring himself to frown "Smartass.." He finally managed to spat out, but he didn't really mean it. Bill didn't seem to like that response either, and his eyes danced mischievously as he effectively shut Dipper up again.


End file.
